Forging My Own Path (Konosuba X Male Reader)
by Cryptic Fiction
Summary: Your one of the Devil King's generals. Known across the land for being one of the most powerful wizards you strike fear into the hearts of many people. However unknown to most people you find life boring. Being a general is boring. Being overpowered is boring. Life doesn't seem to get any worse until a certain girl with explosion magic tries to take you down making for an unlikely
1. Chapter 1

I woke in a shock. My heart racing. Palms sweating. My eyes darted around in a frenzy. That's until I figured out where I was. Relax. No need to act all up over nothing. Let's start again. I lay on my throne once again bored. Day in and day out here I am with nothing to do. Being the Demon King's own personal general to his treasures and hidden secrets sure is a boring job. To make matters worse no one has ever stood a chance against me. Each and every fight ends the same. I completely annihilated the foe. It's like I have a constant cheat code activated making the game easy. What most people don't know is that also makes this shit boring as fuck.

One of the goblins ran in panicking "My grace the castle has been breached by a group of people. They broke through every defence we have."

I sigh lying back down yawning "That's nice." I groan I curl up into a ball and begin to close my eyes "Is that everything?"

"Your grace please this is important they could kill us all!" The goblin shouts.

I scoff rolling over trying to get into a good sleeping position "Doesn't that sound fun. Let's see how that goes"

The door to my chambers swings open as four random nobodies rushes in wielding swords and rods "It's over you Demon king general the rule of Y/N is over!"

I roll over and stare at me completely dead "cool story." I pick up a book holding it with one hand turning the pages not exactly reading it "Boring!"

One of the swordsman charges at me yelling as loudly as possible. I look over at him before rolling my eyes and shooting a beam of dark energy at him disintegrating him instantly. The others look on devastated and dazed by what just happened. I shrugged my shoulders "If you lot want to run away I won't judge you. Saves me killing you. I can't be bothered for that really"

The party drop their weapons and run as fast as they can making me deflate "And here I was wanting a fight." I stand up and pat myself down "Guess I'll go for a walk"

Timeskip

I walked around my castle's courtyard questioning what to do today "Hmm doing nothing all do. Or doing nothing all day" I stop and tap my foot on the ground "Hmm I don't know. You know what I'll do nothing and figure out then whether I should do nothing or nothing" I continued to walk down the courtyard before seeing what seemed to be a young girl wearing a weird hat holding a rod walking into my domain. I sighed rubbing my face. Another person dares challenge me. Let's get this over and done with. I walk over to her and stop a few steps away from her. I tap my foot and sigh "Well?"

The girl holds her rod up in the air and yells "EXPLOSION!"

A giant explosion struck me sending me flying through multiple walls destroying half of the castle. I fell back onto the rubble coughing. A smile crept over my face as I jumped out of the rubble "Finally a challenge! I teleported towards the courtyard "Oh fair mage! Come at thee for the devil general Y/N L/N will show no mercy! May we dance the battle of death as we rid away at each other's defences showing our raw strength and power! Only one will be left standing at the end of the battle and I am not ready to go ... what are you doing?" I stand up straight and deflate staring at this girl lying on the floor powerless. I took one long sigh as I walk over to her. I tapped her head with my foot "You Can't be serious! One mage comes alone to fall down defeated after you use one explosion magic?"

I kneel down and go through her pockets. I pull out one of those adventure card things. So her name is Megumin? Strange name. Arch Wizard shit she's not messing around. How can someone so young be an archwizard? To be fair look at me. I pick up her rod and spin it around. And here I was hoping this fight would last longer than three seconds "... ... ... please give that back ... ... ... ..."

I kneel down and lift her head up "So your still alive huh? Why would you use a spell like that if you're just going to fall down powerless after don't you have any other spells?"

Megumin shakes her head "Explosion magic is the only magic I need"

I drop her head hearing a little Oww "Stupid girl. Do you have a death wish or something? Whatever I'll make this quick"

Megumin speaks up "... please don't mister ... I would rather not die"

I smirk before turning around "Ok Megumin tell me why would you come here all by yourself to try and fight a devil king's general when many other adventurers have fallen?"

"... if I take you down mister maybe some party will finally accept me" she mutters

I sit down next to her and nod "So no one will let you in their party huh? I wonder why" I sarcastically say "I'm sure you will find someone stays strong Megumin. You know what for such determination and pure stupidity I'll let you live. Anywho I have nothing to get back to So farewell"

"Wait ... Wait! ... Wait! Join a party with me!" Megumin yells

I turn to her and raise an eyebrow "Are you out of your mind? A devil king's general join a party with you?"

"Yes, please. With you on my team, anyone would join. We would make lots of money and defeat the devil king getting my wish." Megumin states

"Oh yeah, what would you wish for if you magically managed to kill my boss?" I ask

"Big boobs," She blankly says.

We both stay dead silent before I burst into laughter "That's it! You would risk your life for a pair of racks?! I have never laughed so much in years. Wow." I look once more at Megumin's ticket "You know what fuck it I'm in."

"Really!" Megumin yells "You would join a party with me?!"

"Sure what not you seem like a nice enough girl and hell it's better than this dump I call home." I state "Hey it could be fun."

Megumin laughs before staying dead silent "Umm ... carry me I can't move."

I laugh picking her up "Nice to meet you Megumin I'm Y/N I guess I'm looking forward to working with you"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet," Megumin muttered clinging onto my shoulders while dribbling on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and stopped looking around the open field I had dragged Megumin around for near enough four hours "It would be nice to know where there is"

Megumin waved her hand effortlessly in a single direction mumbling "Axel"

I instantly drop Megumin on the floor making her grunt as she landed on her back "Axel? Axel?! Your fucking kidding me?! I can't go to Axel!"

Megumin who lying with her face against the floor talking while coughing on the dirt "Why not?"

I lift Megumin's head making her look at my face "in case you forget my dear arc wizard I'm one of the damn devil king's generals. I'm seen in town and I'm as good as dead. Everybody and their mothers want me dead. Yours sending me to my death and I'm not going to dare take that."

Megumin's face fell back to the ground as she coughed on the dirt. I stood up and began to walk off only for Megumin to lightly tug at my leg "No wait don't go"

I turned around and pressed my foot on Megumin's head lightly not enough to actually hurt her. I scoffed as I looked at her "You know your not very smart my little Megumin. You just gave yourself up to one of the most powerful arc wizards of all time thinking stupid explosion magic could beat me"

"Explosion magic isn't stupid. It's the best kind of magic. It's the only magic I will learn" Megumin stated

I laugh "Pretty shitty magic spell to be honest with you. Can't use it indoors or in dungeons and when you use it you just flop over with no energy left." I stand up and open my cloak to reveal a large staff with stone snakes wrapped around the entire rod with a huge red crystal at the end "Let me show you a real explosion" I place my staff on the floor as I begin to mumble to myself "Oh, blackness shrouded in light, Frenzied blaze clad in night, In the name of the crimson demons, Let the collapse of thine origins manifest. summon before me the root of thy power hidden within the lands of the kingdom of demise! Explosion!" Vibrant colours pierce the night sky as large symbols cover the land. Each one lights up as rays of explosion decimate the land before me. There was nothing left of the small location I chose to destroy. I stumbled back a bit using a lot of mana up but still easily standing. I sit down next to Megumin and smirk "That there is an explosion"

Megumin lifts her head up, her cheeks extremely red "Teach me your ways. Teach me the ultimate explosion like you demonstrated there"

I flick her nose and sigh "Did you not listen to anything I just said. This little party we had going is over. I'm going to go back to my castle and you going to go to that town you were blabbering on about and forget we ever met. Be glad I let you live."

I stand up and begin to walk off rolling my eyes and grumbling to myself "Wait! Please Y/N! No one else will have me"

"That's your fault for picking such a stupid magic trick!" I shout not looking back. I kept walking for some reason feeling more and more guilty. Megumin's plea soon became more quiet and quiet as I distanced myself from her. I eventually stopped and looking over my shoulder to see Megumin still lying down on the floor. I let out one giant groan as I ripped off my cloak and threw it on the floor. I took off my crest symbolising my allegiance to the devil king. "I had always hated that prick anyway" I chuckled to myself. I threw it on the floor and walked back over to Megumin "Let's clear one thing right now girl. We are not friends. Not even slightly. You don't like me and I in the hell don't like you. We are simply working together due to both of us being outcasts. I'll join your party. But on one condition. As soon as you find another party I leave. I'm gone you got that"

Megumin shook her head really quickly "Yep. Yep. Yep. Understood"

I turned "Good now come on we have to get to Axel"

I begin to walk off before Megumin calls out again "Y/N carry me!"

"I've already carried you for three hours straight I'm done with that shit. Walk yourself" I order

Megumin plants her face in the ground blowing at the dirt "Thank you."

I freeze and glimpse over my shoulder. A slight smile finds itself over my face. I chuckle "You know Megumin I can see this being the start of something special"


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm Megumin? Do you get the feeling Everyone is looking at us?" I mutter looking around feeling slightly uneasy.

Megumin stops and looks around at everyone giving us the most uncomfortable death glares. I mean shit even the pigeons were staring me down. She turns back to me and shrugs "Nope. You're not getting anxious now are you?"

I stop and tut "Me anxious please!" I glimpse over my shoulder to see a small child giving me the evils which genuinely freaked me out "But now that you mention it ... how much further till we get to this guild thingy?"

"Just past the market and we will be there," Megumin exclaimed. I stop and froze. The market? Great. More lovely attention. I sighed and carried on walking only for Megumin to stop me "Say your not actually an adventurer are you?"

"Well technically... no no I'm not." I reply.

Megumin taps her foot and nods "Well your going to have to sign up for one then. Come on" I reluctantly drag my feet through the market yet again getting death stares everywhere. I keep however moving to try my absolute best not to look. Mind you that's a bit hard when everywhere you look someone is looking at you. Mind you at least no one has challenged me to a dual yet.

"Foul devil king general I challenge you to a dual" a lone adventurer shouts. Kill me. I turn my head to see some prick in armour wielding a big arse sword. "My name is Mitsurugi Kyouya and I shall slay thy evil"

I stare at him blankly "Ok" I turn around and carry on walking. Jesus, could that guy have a longer name? I really get an OP Jesus Kun vibe off him. Really can't be asked to fight him though. As I kept walking with Megumin I heard a loud yell. I glimpsed over my shoulder to see him running at me with his sword held high up. I merely ducked and placed my foot out tripping him up. He fell face first onto the floor. I sighed as I wiped a small spec of dirt off my shoulder and carried on walking.

"Halt villain! Don't think thou shall give up so easily. Don't worry my lady I shall save you from the claws of this foul villain" kyouya shouted

He lunged at me again only for Megumin to smack him on the head with her rod. He fell to the floor as Megumin began to laugh "Oh Crimson night"

I wack Megumin around the back of the head and pull on her eye patch "What are you doing?! Are you like super dumb? Why would you even think of casting explosion magic out in the open?"

Megumin was trying to fight back holding her eye patch as best she could "You have no proof I would do such a thing ... now please let go!"

"So you're telling me you weren't going to use your Micheal bay magic?" I shout

"... yes," she mumbles.

I sigh as I let go of the eye patch making Megumin cry out as it slams her eye. I turn back to the random guy with the stupid name and shrug my shoulders "Who the hell was that guy?

**...**

I pushed both door wide open and wondered in. Everyone and I mean everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me and Megumin. I scoffed and walked past each person. I glimpsed over at the notice board. Hey someone was looking for party members. Score getting rid of Megumin could be easier than I expected. "Excuse me but can I help you?" A woman asked

I turned to her and coughed smiling a breath "Oh. Oh my. Well. Umm"

Megumin nudged me "What are you doing you want to be an adventurer don't you? This woman here will help you."

I stared blankly once more at this woman and grinned rubbing my chin "Might I say you have a huge pair of" I stopped myself mid-sentence. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't say that. Now here's the tricky part. For years many brave souls have fallen to the test. The test of the Gods. One wrong move and I could potentially die. I had to dig myself out of this situation without looking like a huge perv. Ok Y/N here goes "You have a huge pair of watermelons" nailed it.

The woman stared at me confused "ok then. Well, my name is Luna and I will be here to help you become an adventurer. If you just place your hand on this orb and we can decide where you stand"

I place my hand on the orb which glowed blue. After a second it stopped. Luna looked at my card and gasped "your stats are completely off the charts!"

"Huh fancy that. Isn't that convenient? What does that mean?" I ask

Luna stares at the card completely baffled "You could be an arc wizard it really any class you want"

I take the card and hackle uncontrollably "Yes! Unlimited power! I shall purge the world of all the weak in this world! Everyone Shall knee before me bwhahahaha! Do you see this Megumin? Megumin?" I look around to see Megumin talking to some guy. I sigh as I walk over to her "Hey do you mind?! I was gloating about my extreme overpowerness and you weren't there to be super impressed. What's the point in you being here?" I turn to the boy and sigh "And you are?"

"Kazuma. Are you with Megumin here?" He asks

"Is it too late to say no? No? Fuck. Yes, I'm where her." I moan "The names Y/N L/N"

Kazuma grins "So I was just talking to Megumin about joining our party. Being an arc wizard is impressive. I was about to accept her."

I large grin crept over my face "Oh yes that's perfect. This is happening so quickly I might be able to ditch the useless bitch and go home ... and I said that out loud didn't I?" I look at Megumin who was literally seconded aways away from crying "What I was meant to say was. Megumin this is a great opportunity for you. You should almost certainly take it."

"What about you aren't you in a party with her?" Kazuma asks

I laugh "No well yeah. But you know. Bros before hoes. That didn't make sense. Look I was here to help Megumin find a party. I've done that so I'm going to go home"

Megumin grabs my arm and pouts "Wait you can't go!"

I pull my arm away "And why not?"

"You need to approve of this party first. Make sure it's suitable for me" She states.

"Oh come on how bad could this party be?"

**...**

"This is the worst party I have ever seen in my life" I mutter as I watch Kazuma, Megumin and the other member Aqua getting eaten alive by giant frogs "What the fuck did I agree to?"


	4. Chapter 4

I drag my feet back through the inn covered in slime. I let out a huge groan as I flicked my arms around getting the slime everywhere. I once again yelled out as I turned to Megumin and the others "Unfucking believable!" I walk right up to Kazuma and just scoff "You call yourself adventures? All I saw out there was a bunch of idiots who obviously didn't have a clue what the hell they were doing"

"Was it really that bad?" Kazuma asks clenching his fist together

"Let's see here. An apparent goddess who can't do shit an arc wizard who becomes useless after one attack. Then there's you Kazuma. A guy who is just average at more or less anything. Do you want a word of advice mate? Find yourself a new party. Come on Megumin you can find better parties out there" I order him as I storm out of the inn with Megumin not too far behind me. I place my hands inside my cloak and sighed "I'll find you a better party then those lots don't you worry Megumin. It's the least I can do." Megumin stops making me turn around "What's wrong now?"

"I want to go back" she mutters "I want to be in that party"

I lean back slightly rubbing my face violently "As if this day couldn't get any worse. You what now?"

"I said I want to be in that party with Kazuma and Aqua," Megumin tells me

I push Megumin towards a wall holding her tightly "Can I just remind what we went through. If it wasn't for me you would have been eaten alive by a damn toad. I promised you I would help you join a party. Even tag along for a short time. I didn't sign up for a stupid death wish with two useless party members. Now come on I will find you a better party. Even if it's just us two it would be better than those waste of space"

"I want to be apart of that waste of space" Megumin states stomping her foot down.

I begin to huff loudly as I kick over a market stall making the seller run in fear as I yell "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! ... Fine! Fine. We will go back to those two idiots. Does that make you happy?"

Megumin hugged me one more time before charging off back to the inn making me sigh but soon smirk slightly "She is really starting to grow on me."

**...**

The four of us all sat around a table. The three of them were stuffing their mouths with all kind of food. I, on the other hand, was just sitting there feeling quite miserable. Aqua glimpses over at me before gulping down her third drink. She wiped her mouth and took a long breath "So Y/N is it? Where are you from? How long have you known Megumin for?"

Megumin chokes on her food as I pat her back quite violently. She looks at me slightly bitter and lost as I sigh "I was a devil king general"

Both of them go completely quiet as their face begin to morph from confusion, to shock and finally fear "WHAT!" Both yell.

I place my feet up on the table and laugh slightly "You both seem shocked. I mean what else would I be? I'm sure you've both heard of the infamous Y/N L/N the bloodshed?" Both of them stare at me blankly "Your joking? No? You're telling me you've never heard of me? Wow I'm slightly offended"

Aqua's hand begins to glow brightly as she gives me a look of pure hate "Give me one reason not to kill you right now"

I move her hand down "Easy goddess. Look if you really want to know I've been bored."

"You what?" Kazuma asks

I lean forward sighing "You know what we devil king generals do? Absolutely Jack shit. He just makes us sit around doing nothing. I was in charge of his secret army. Do you want to know something about a secret army? There aren't secret for a reason. That's the thing about a secret army they aren't really used for anything. I was locked up in that castle of mine for about Oh I don't know three years. Go, I was so fed up. The only thing I had to pass my time was killing intruders even that bored me soon enough. Until Megumin came to destroy me. She gave me a choice. Me. A person who deserved it the least. She gave me a chance so I'm going to give you all a chance. We started off on a rough edge"

"You can say that again" Kazuma mumbled

"Now I know it's going to be hard work. You are going to be the hardest people I have ever worked with. And I'm counting on it. Life just wouldn't be fun if it's too easy." I report proudly

Kazuma smiles "Thank you Y/N"

I stand up and clap my hands together "Great now to our base of operations"

Aqua and Kazuma both look at each other slightly worried "Yeah about that" I give them both a dirty evil stare as they lower down in their chairs "We like don't have one. We are staying in a barn right now."

"A barn? A weapon barn? A barn of ultimate power? ... a barn as in animals and shit" I shriek. I stare down each one of them "I'm out Nope Nope"

"Y/N! No! What was that about a second chance" Aqua yelled

"That was until you told me you live in a fucking barn! I'm getting a room when you get an actual place to stay come talk to me" I yell storming out I look over at a man who I bumped into "Move out of the way will you!"

The man stepped back as I wondered off still super pissed

**...**

The man looked on at the angered boy only to smirk slightly "So my general has betrayed me? This should be interesting. Very interesting"


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the edge of the town local fountain nibbling away at an apple I stole. As I was minding my own business Aqua strolled up to me "So this is where you were hiding. Megumin was trying to find you."

"It's not like I was hiding I was just reflecting over my time out of that castle" I recalled, "Just nice taking in the views you know." I scratched my head "Thought something feels off"

….

A cloaked figure smirks hiding far into the crowd overlooking the target. The former devil king general Y/N L/N. Traitor to his vow he was to be eliminated. The cloaked figure was none other than the silent killer Mitch. He giggled slightly as he pulled back his bow aiming directly for the target's head "Gotcha" he fired the arrow roaring towards Y/N.

Y/N shook his head "It's probably nothing. Maybe cause everyone here is watching" Y/N stopped and sighed "my shoelaces are undone again. Every time" Y/N kneeled down coincidently avoiding the arrow. Mitch looked on shocked unaware what the hell just happened. Mitch decided to ignore this as a mere fluke as he moved position to kill his target. He shot up jumping between each roofs getting a good clear shot of Y/N. Yet again Y/N was completely unaware of this giving Mitch a feeling of slight pleasure and mischief. He loved it when his targets were completely clueless. Y/N patted his knees in a slight bear as he hummed to himself "So Aqua I've been meaning to ask if you are a Goddess what are you doing here in a party like this one?"

Aqua looks on slightly embarrassed "Well aha. You see Kazuma tricked and manipulated me into joining him ridding me from the heavens and only getting back if we defeat the devil king"

Y/N throws the pulp of the Apple away sighing "Damn unlucky. I'm sorry about that"

Aqua looked at Y/N somewhat surprised "Wait you're not going to laugh at me? Make fun of my misfortune?"

"Hey if you are really a Goddess then no. I may be a so-called villain but I have manners you know, my mother always taught me to respect the Gods and I'll do just that" Y/N stated. Mike laid down smiling as he held his breath and shot the arrow in a light speed making it near impossible to avoid that attack. Well unless your Y/N. He simply lifted his hand out and caught the arrow with no problem. Y/N looked down at the arrow and scoffed "Hey I found an arrow"

Mike began to shake with anger as he ripped parts of his hair out screaming. He jumped down and approached Y/N pissed off.

….

"How the fuck did you do that!" Some guy yelled at me looking completely defeated and crazed. I stared at him blankly "How did you see my attacks coming?! No one has ever done that!"

I look down at the arrow which I caught putting two and two together "Oh is this your arrow? Here I found it for you" I hand him his arrow which made him have smoke pour out of his ears as his face grew bright red "Hey are you alright?"

"I will not have this! I've had never been so humiliated in my whole life. The silent killer Mike has never failed to kill a target you won't be the first!" Mike screamed

I look at Aqua before shrugging my shoulders "So does he kill people with his farts? His kill liar must be like 't-fail your kill list if you never had one"

Mike screeches pulling out a sword and going to impale me. I simply sidestep out of the way and tripping him over. He fell flat on his face leaving a loud crash in his path. Who is this guy? Mike jumped up with a massive red mark on his face. His face roared as he lunged at me knives in hand. I stumbled back slightly avoiding his attack. I sighed as I held my hand out "Steal!" A bright light emitted as I looked down to my hands to what I assumed to be his weapons was actually his underwear "What?"

Mike's eyes widened as he hid his face mumbling "How did you know! Commando my only weakness. You've won this fight Y/N. But the war has just begun! On behalf of the devil king, I will kill you" in an instant Mike vanished into the crowd never to be seen again. I stared at his underwear dropping it on the floor baffled. What actually just happened?

"Did that just happen?" Aqua mumbled blankly

"I think so. Well, that was eventful. Let's go back to the inn and drink until we forget this happened" I state

"Agreed. Hey, wait second didn't he say something about the devil king wanting you dead?" She asked

"Huh?" I question. I smirk waving my hand around "Nah it's probably nothing. Nothing important let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

I wandered back into the inn to see Megumin glowing over the job board. I dread to think what she had for us today. I robbed a guy of his beer and chugged the entire thing in one throwing it to the floor smashing it to pieces. I lean against the notice board tangling with my fingers "Morning Megumin what are you looking at there?" I notice Megumin staring at the highest rated job bounty. I look at it and shutter. Eater of Worlds. The simple look would paralyse any mortal to death. I rip the bounty off shaking my head "Hell fucking no are we doing that. I'll be there for hours fighting this guy while your out cold with your crappy explosion magic" Megumin grunts moving her hand towards somewhere else "No!"

She pouts crossing her arms "Well what do you suppose we do then?"

"How about this one?" A girl states picking out a fairly mid-range bounty. We both stare at her as she reads it out "Burial grounds startled by grave robbers. Spirits of the dead plaguing our village. In need of adventurers to cleanse the graveyard of evil spirits."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I ask

Kazuma walks over to us looking quite smug "This here is our newest member to our party. Everyone meet Darkness" I rub my chin looking at her oddly something seems real off about her "What were you guys looking at?"

"Just some quest." I mutter "So change of topic you're just changing but when in the hell did you just choose who's in our party? You're not exactly well..."

Kazuma looks at me lost "What? Oh, I get it you don't think I can choose party members well do ya?"

I stare at him blankly pointing at Megumin and me "Really?"

"Ok fine I get it. You don't trust me to get good teammates" Kazuma states "No no I get it. I'll show you. When Darkness completely destroys this quest I'll show you"

I fold my arms with a smug look plastered over my face "Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

Kazuma laughs insanely pointing at me "Oh your on." He snatches the bounty "If I win and Darkness is a great addition you have to pay for our food for the next month"

"And if I win you have to walk around town carrying me on your back wearing a pig outfit" I snigger. We both shake hands as I march to the exit signing "if there is something strange in your neighbourhood who are you gonna call? Ghostbusters!"

Megumin stares at me blankly leaning over to Kazuma lost "Who are the Ghostbusters?"

"Oh ah. Don't worry... hmm" Kazuma whispers to himself

**...**

The five of us entered the cemetery just before sundown. I spun my staff around as I leaned against a tomb "So what have we exactly got to do then?"

"Purify the area of spirit. Then go home" Aqua stated kneeling down her hand glowing on the floor as she began to purify the area. I yawned looking around bored. I rubbed my head moving away from the tomb "I'll take a few minutes guys keep an eye out"

I wandered through the cemetery glimpsing through each tombstone. I kneeled down and looked at the tombstone December 19th 1998 - October 2018. Huh weird. I moved away yawning once more "Are we done yet?" I spun my staff around whistling to myself. I turned around yelping back when Darkness appeared out of nowhere. I fall back knocking over a tombstone. I crawled over to it and looked at it. Borais linger of pain. Uh oh.

A loud strange voice echoed around the cemetery. In the corner of my eye, I saw a tally mark. It was just there. A single tally. I don't like the look of this. "What is that?" Darkness asked. I turned around to see something pushing up from the ground. I glimpsed at it confused as a hand ripped out I jumped back as I hold my staff towards the hand. A bloody zombie pulled itself out of the ground. I turned around to see dozens of zombies came out of the ground. I flipped around my staff as Darkness raised her sword as we moved backwards. I shot a bolt of lightning striking three zombies killing them each. Darkness swung her sword missing instantly. I looked at her blankly did she seriously just miss that? I spun my staff knocking a zombie back charging up a bolt of lightning as a small storm striking dozens of zombies. Another echo bolted around as the tally soon became two. The zombies didn't seem to keep coming so I and Darkness decided to find Kazuma and the others.

We both eventually found Megumin, Kazuma and Aqua who had dead zombies around everywhere. Aqua who looked like she was going to break down screamed out "What the hell is going on?!"

Kazuma rubs his chin "this makes no sense"

I hold up a broken tombstone looking slightly guilty "so umm I kinda broke this."

Everyone looked me annoyed "What did You do?"

"Hey don't blame me! Darkness scared me!" I yelled

Aqua rolled her eyes arms folded "Really the devil king's general got jump scared"

I swiped my staff across sending fire blazing out killing more zombies behind the others "Well Excuse me, princess! I wasn't exactly expecting to be re-enacting fucking call of duty zombies now was I?!"

"What's call of duty?" Megumin asked

"Lots of explosions trust me you would like it" Kazuma stated

"Ooo I want to join call of duty now..." Megumin gloated over.

"Never mind That! What are we meant to do?!" Aqua yelled

I sweep a zombie's feet knocking it back before stabbing it with my staff "Well the rounds are endless until we die so that's not an option. We could always solve the Easter egg?"

"Y/N! Now is not the time to be talking about chocolate!" Aqua screeches

"But... never mind. Aqua just keep purifying the area we will protect you" I state. Me Megumin, Kazuma and Darkness crowded around Aqua as zombies just kept on coming "Let's fucking kill them dead" Megumin held her staff up she opened her mouth however I instantly covered it "no fucking explosions!" I kick a zombie back firing off multiple ice shots freezing the zombie. I lift my foot up and stomp on it "K to the A to the I zombitch!"

Darkness kept swinging her sword around and yet again hitting nothing. Unfucking believable. Kazuma cut a zombie down panting "How much longer Aqua?!"

"Let a Goddess work please!" She yelled.

I pulled Megumin out of the way of a zombie as a strange siren sounded. I sigh of course it is. I turn around as a metal arm grabs me. Fuck. It yanks me back as I flip around seeing the papa panzer pulling me to my death. It's flamethrower charging up I brace for impact only to see Darkness run up sword high in the air. Oh, thank god! She jumps down swinging at the non-moving target only to miss. Completely. "Oh come on!" I teleport behind the panzer blowing it away with my staff "how did you miss that?!"

Soon enough we were crowded in a corner with zombies longing up everywhere. "Aqua anytime today!" I state. A zombie falls on me as I hold it against "Aqua!" As the zombie was about to eat me it vanished leaving me on the floor like an idiot. I stood up patting myself down coughing slightly "Umm. Aha thanks."

Aqua stood up looking quite proud of herself until a robotic arm grabbed her pulling her back. She screamed out as Darkness swung her sword this time actually hitting the panzer killing it on one hit." She fell to the floor crying "is it over?" I look around as the sun began to rise. Were we seriously out all night? I looked down at the tombstone. Borais linger of pain? Blops? Ohhhh. I get it. I dropped the tombstone stretching as I smirked: "so we should go home now get the reward."

Kazuma looked a little bit deflated sighing "so I may have messed up with Darkness"

"You think? She can't hit the side of a barn. But she did save Aqua. So I guess we were both right. Let's call it a draw. Welcome to the team Darkness. We are like one strange family" I chuckle "the Addam family hehe"

"What are you on about?" Megumin asks

"Oh nothing" I chuckle "Come on daylights burning and we have some dough to spend!"


	7. Chapter 7

sat in the guild's hub bored out of my mind. I yawned swirling my drink around flipping a gold coin around my knuckles. What was taking those lot so long? All we were doing was getting our rewards what was holding them up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes seeing Kazuma and CO coming back. Aqua, however, looked broken with a cloud hanging over her head. I look at them concerned "What's ugh wrong?"

Aqua holds up a small box looking distort "this was our reward" Aqua slammed the box on the table looking horrid. She ripped open the top screeching "a board game? A fucking board game!"

I take the box taking a closer look sighing "Dungeons and dragons? Really isn't it that stupid RPG role play game? What's the point of this game. We can literally just do that for real." I deflate pushing the board game back "get rid of it. Waste of my time..."

Megumin grabs the box shaking her head "I want to keep it." I go to speak before she stops me "I. Want. To. Keep. It."

I wave my arms in a frenzy annoyed "Fine! We will play the bloody game. You guys in?"

Kazuma shrugs his shoulders "sure. I mean I played these sort of games before I'm in"

"Shut-in neet" Aqua hisses sitting down "let's just get this over and done with then"

Kazuma holds out the board showing the map of a mythical world called Fantasy land. "Wait, fantasy land? Really... whatever" I mutter "so do we start off by choosing our classes?"

"I guess then. I'll be a thief because you know I steal things" Kazuma states. Stealing panties doesn't make you a thief...

Aqua smirks "I'll be a goddess."

"That isn't a class Aqua..." Megumin states

"Well, why not! Screw this game. Fine, I'll be a healer!" Aqua yells

"I'll be a necromancer then. Always wanted an undead army" I giggle sinisterly

"And I'll be a tank." Darkness states

Kazuma was about to start the game when Megumin jumped up shouting "You start off in a burning town. The raiders of the abyss have attacked your home town. Your parents have vanished leaving you to defend your home. You pick up your weapons what do you do?"

Darkness rubs her chin humming "well it would make perfect sense to defend the town from the raiders. I begin to attack the raiders"

"Ok darkness you roll a twelve. You begin defending the innocent townsfolk fighting off wave after wave of enemies" Kazuma states "the more you begin to fight off waves the more you get pushed back into the middle of town. Surrounded and beaten down your losing options what do you do?"

"Explosion!" Megumin yells

"Megumin you would blow up our entire town!"

"Ill roll for that... a three. Megumin casts an explosion blowing up the town killing all of the innocent townsfolk and your family but leaving the raiders alive unhurt." Kazuma sighs

"You fucking idiot! Move over let the devil king general sort these lot out. Using the dead townsfolk I resurrect them making me my undead army." I yell hitting her over the head.

Kazuma stares at the floor dumbfounded "you also rolled a one. You resurrect the town but they turn on you chasing you and your friends out of town. Forced on the road with nothing left but their weapons and backpack. What do you do now?"

"I fucking hate life..." I grunt

Aqua moves her hand over the table "Well we should probably find some civilisation or something"

"No, I want to find a giant monster to fight." Darkness states

Megumin grabs the dice from Kazuma yelling out "Ill roll for that! Twenty! We decide to get back at the raider of the abyss we will fight the dragon lord Vordo. The most powerful monster in the world"

"This is going to go horribly wrong" I mutter

Kazuma snatches the dice back not looking impressed "Whatever. You begin your journey towards the dragon's lair however you are stopped by a crazed man all bloody and beaten. He begins to yell out 'turn back adventurers! It's too dangerous!' What do you do?"

I scratch my head "We should probably question him then?"

"You roll a one" Kazuma smirks

"AGAIN!" I screech "fucking RNG"

"You try to talk to the man however he screams dying on the spot falling to the floor with a dagger in his back" Megumin states. I stare blankly really...

"With the man dead he cries out one last word. Vordo. Knowing your mission is this way you move towards the lair. You make it to the entrance seeing two paths. One safer but the longer path and the other is a dangerous but faster. Which path do we take?"

"Let's take the faster path" Aqua stated "those raiders aren't going to wait around for us"

"You roll eighteen. You move up the faster but more dangerous path with little worries or issues. You make it to the cave of the monster. You see it asleep what do you do?" Kazuma asks

"Well a sneak attack makes sense" I snarl "Yeah I sneak up behind the dragon and strike"

"I swear I'm not making this up. You got a one... the dragon wakes up swinging its tail at you knocking you back heavily damaging you. With the dragon wide awake he attacks you. What do you do?" Kazuma asks

"Explosion!" Megumin screams slamming her foot on the table

"You roll a nineteen. You blow up the roof of the lair hitting the dragon's wings. It is now unable to fly. The dragon goes into a rage mode glowing in fire. What do you do?"

"Attack the dragon in a frenzy!" Darkness yelled

"Six. You go in for an all out attack but can't break their defence. The dragon rages fire all over you critical damage!" Kazuma yells out.

Darkness moans lustfully holding her arms "I'm on fire... my body burning up curling up! Ohhhhhh..."

We all look at her lost "I heal the party" Aqua states.

"One. Instead of healing your time. You leave them with one health" Kazuma groans

I stand up ready to give up "fuck this. I don't care anymore. I give a healing potion to the dragon"

"What? Y/N are you..."

"Give it a healing potion!" I yelled

Kazuma rolls "...one... instead of healing the dragon you kill it as the dragon chokes on the potion now dead... what..." I turn around cranking my head with a blank expression "the dragon drops the legendary weapon Eraser with the said weapon you have an option continue the adventure taking on monsters or avenge your home town"

I clench my fist together "Rule the world!"

"I'll... I'll roll for that. Fucking hell. Twenty. Within newfound power. Y/N declares war on the world killing all said armies and with an iron fist rules the world." Kazuma mutters "this isn't how the game works."

"I don't care finally something good came my way!" I laugh before burning up the board "Well that was fun. Not worth my life against waves of zombies. I was literally bathing in their blood. But back to business. I'm off the plunder a village see you, lads."

"He's joking right..." Aqua whispers

"Who knows?" Darkness asks.

"This is an announcement. All adventurers to the front of the town. We are under attack by a devil king general. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill!"

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!" Kazuma mutters.


	8. Chapter 8

The four adventures began walking to the entrance of town weapons in hand. They looked around as adventures began walking with them. Kazuma leaned in whispering "what do you think Y/N did now?"

"How do we know it was Y/N?" Megumin asked "I mean yeah he is a general for the demon king. Yeah he has probably killed dozens if not hundreds of innocent people and yeah he could probably wipe the town of life if he felt like it but he's changed"

Aqua stares at Megumin not looking impressed "Of course he has..."

Darkness moans holding herself shaking around "I wonder what sort of power he has. Oh the thought of going up against him."

I smacked Darkness over the head with my staff looking pissed "I can't believe you a lot... thinking I would go hail wire like that. You have no faith in me"

"I'm sorry Y/N... it's just you know. You're a demon king general. Who knows what you can do?" Kazuma mumbles

I grit my teeth feeling betrayed "Traitor..." I wipe my eyes sniffing as I turn around "let's see who the hell we are dealing with." I pushed past a crowd of people demanding to get through. I stopped seeing a headless horseman. I sighed dramatically flipping my staff around "Berudia. How I should have seen this coming..."

The headless horseman lifted his sword up at me laughing "if it isn't Y/N L/N... he was right then."

I walk past each adventure slamming my staff into the ground "who?"

"The demon king obviously. He knows you here. He's not happy" Berudia states

I leaned forward against my staff tutting "really? Huh thought he wouldn't notice. So what you came here to tell me to come back?"

Berudia laughed "no. Oh God no. No. He wants you dead. He sent me here to kill you"

I clicked my tongue turning around still leaning against my staff. I hold my hand up looking at it around and around "So you want to kill me? like I haven't died enough already. How bothersome. I don't particularly feel like fighting you. So what if I refuse. I mean I could just go home and forget this happened"

"If you do such thing I will burn this town to the ground" he hissed

Megumin stepped forward crimson red lights emerging from her staff "If you think I'm just going let you kill him and this town then prepare thyself"

I stared at Megumin blankly before flicking her in the face making her yelp "you dolt! You don't talk to me." I turn back to Berudia lifting my staff upholding it behind my head over my shoulders "sorry about that. The loli archwizard is a pain. Think she has a crush on me though."

"You live with a pitiful human like her?" He asks

"Who are you calling pitiful" I snap "yeah the lot are bloody annoying. They are beyond useless and Jesus is going to get me killed one day. I mean I can see it now. I die protecting Megumin as she wastes her mana on using a stupid explosion spell. Jesus did I predict my death..." I sigh walking right up to him bashing his head with my staff "so you dumb headless fucktard. Yeah, I live with them. Because these pitiful humans have sure grown on me. They've made my life so much more... interesting. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Look how far you have fallen" he sighs

I squint my eyes veins blistering "Look here I'm not here to get looked down on. I'm living my new life so why don't you go back to the demon king and tell him exactly this. Why don't you go and suck a duck and fall of a cliff butthead!"

"You want me to say that? word from word" Berudia mutters

"Word by fucking word big boy," I yell

"So. I go back to the demon king and tell him you said to go and suck a duck and fall of a cliff?" He asks lost

"Don't forget butthead" I argue.

"Right... or I can just do this premonition of death" he orders as a spell hit me making me fall to my knee as a skull and a dark force lingered over me "You were talking about your death. Well, know this I Berudia was the one to kill you. That curse shall kill you in one week. I shall return for your corpse which the demon king shall hang up like a flag showing your demise. I bid thee farewell"

Berudia rides off as I stand up frowning "damn it"

"Y/N!" Megumin yells latching onto me "Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die"

I shake my leg around as Megumin holds on "get off me, you little scamp! Get off! I'm not going to die you twat!"

"But didn't he just curse you with death?" Kazuma asks

I sigh rubbing my head "yeah he kinda did. But he did that all the time. I think he summoned that curse of me about a dozen times. It's rather bothersome. You would think he would realise that shit doesn't work on me."

"So you can fix it?" Darkness asks

"I mean yeah I can. But I don't really want to" I sigh

"You want to die?" Aqua asks "you hate us that much your feeling suicidal?"

"Didn't you listen to anything I was going to say? Fuck sake. Look the reason I don't want to do this. Is well. Well..." I fiddle with my fingers as I mumble under my breath "it gives me a tummy ache"

"What..." they all whine

"I get a tummy ache. If I rid of the curse I get a bloody tummy ache" I Whimper holding my stomach "I'm very sensitive over my tummy ok?! I don't like getting tummy aches. Give me a demon anyway or stabbed in the heart. I can't stand a tummy ache. I would rather die..."

Kazuma kicks me to the ground shaking his arm around "your a damn idiot! You're like the most powerful wizard out there! And your kryptonite is a tummy ache?! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"You will rid of that curse now or I'll do it!" Aqua hisses towering over me.

I shiver crawling back "no I beg of you. Anything but that!"

Aqua lifts her staff up chasing me around "get back here so I can save you! Y/N let me save your life!"

I scream throwing my inventory at her which included potions and food sprinting at full force "fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off!"

I am however stopped when I slam into a knight as I hit the floor. I look up to see five knights holding their swords at me "Y/N L/N one of the demon kings. You are hereby under arrest for your crimes against humanity"

"Of course I am" I sigh "well I'm not going to go down without a..."

"Y/N!" Aqua yelled swinging her staff up in the air.

I jolt up holding my hands up "ok I give up. Take me away. Just get me away from her!" The knights cuff me as we are moved through the crowd's barely hearing my name being yelled "thank God. Thought I was doomed"

"We shall imprison you until your foreseeable execution" a knight stated my death? Shit. Well at least it was better than a tummy ache "it's in our oath to tell you what is your execution is. We shall poison you" I hold my tummy eyes widened oh no. Ohhhh NOOOOOOOOOO!


	9. Chapter 9

I pressed my head against the bars of my cell mumbling. I let out a huge groan as I run my fingers over the cell "you wired me awake and hit me with a hand of broken nails. You tied my lead and pulled my chain to watch my blood begin to boil..."

"Will you shut up! You've been singing that damn song for the past five hours pack it in!" Someone yelled behind me banging his head against the wall "I hate all of this!"

"And you are?" I mutter leaning against the cell bars cleaning my ear with my finger.

The male deflated looking upset "Really... you couldn't have forgotten me so easily. Mitch. I had a long witted battle with you to the death" I stare at him blankly "I was sent to kill you by the demon king" I yawned scratching my ass "You bested me in battle!" What am I going to have for dinner tonight? Mitch screams scratching his head "you stole my underwear!"

"Oh Yeah... Keith" I state

"No Mitch"

"Kyle?"

"Mitch"

"Dave?"

"...Mitch"

"Are you sure it isn't Fred?"

"Mitch!"

"No sorry. I'm pretty sure it's Phil."

"You can't be serious..."

"Look bob, Robert whatever you are called I don't care what the hell do you want?" I sigh flicking ear wax off my finger.

Mitch covers his mouth as he begins to dip up and down up and down "Ohhh heh heh he hahahahahahhahahahahah." I flick his head making him snap out of it as he pulls out a handmade knife and tries to stab me. I caught it with my hand stopping him "No! HOW!"

I lift Mitch up making him float in the air as I inspect the knife looking impressed "you made this. This is pretty good. Nice going Mitch we can use this to escape"

Mitch steps back scratching his neck over and over leaving marks "This is beyond bullshit! I have never been so humiliated in my life! I am the legendary assassin Mitch Foogle. I have a kill count of two hundred and seven and I refuse to let someone like you stop that streak!"

"Say whatsyourname can you quiet down I'm thinking of how to break out. Oh, this is going to be good. I have just the idea." I stop when I see the knife on my side I look up at Mitch confused "Umm Mary I think you accidentally stabbed me." I pull out the knife as a small drop of blood falls out "Hey hey hey hey. Hang on a second! Frank, you stabbed me... you stabbed me... you are a genius! The perfect decoy." I fall to the fall screaming in pain. Thinking about it this stab wound did actually kinda hurt. The guard knocks on my cell annoyed "damn it L/N this better be the real deal"

Oh, I've always wanted to do this "you gotta get the doc!"

"This better be the real deal this time." The Baird grunted walking in. As I did I stabbed him serval times killing him.

I poked my head out of the cell with a smug look to myself as I whispered to myself "But I'm gonna break I'm gonna break my I'm gonna break my rusty cage and run" I step out as guards begin swarming me with swords and shields. I hold my hand out as my staff appears to me as I spin it around with a smug look " Yeah I'm gonna break I'm gonna break my. I'm gonna break my rusty cage and run"

"Wait, hang on a second! You could summon that staff the entire time?! Why didn't you do anything?!" Mitch yelled

I stop and flip my staff around contemplating the idea "Well Yeah. But I at least wanted to let the guards feel like they stood a chance. Bless their little Cotton socks." I shoot a ray of ice freezing each guard "now if you don't mind I'm going back to singing my song. Too cold to start a fire I'm burning diesel burning dinosaur bones. Yeah I'll take the river down to still water and ride a pack of dogs"

Two guards swarm me as they swing their swords violently. I duck and stomp the guard's toe with my staff smacking them around the face before grabbing him and throwing him into the other guard. I lean on my staff as I elegantly dodged each sword swing from the soldiers. I yawn before sweeping his feet and knocking him out. You know this might go well. "EXPLOSION!" Oh no.

You know life is like a box of chocolate you may never know when Micheal Bay is reincarnated into a cute loli who can't control her urges to use explosion like a thirteen-year-old kid controlling his boner. I slam against the cells groaning as Kazuma, carrying Megumin, Darkness and Aqua burst in holding their weapons up "Y/N we are here to rescue you... wait, Y/N?"

"If it isn't my favourite goddess. This is sweet and all but I'm not in need of saving" I mutter smacking the last more solid around the head "I'm gonna break my rusty cage and run"

"You know if Y/N wasn't wanted then. He sure in hell will be now." Kazuma muttered

"Well, this wouldn't be an issue if you guys didn't blow up the entire prison. Seriously I've been gone what? Six hours? Longest I've been in prison. Shortest was twelve seconds. Still looking to best that time." I whine "Come on let's go. Come on cupcake the almighty... Mitch? Where did he go? Damn it he ran away. Oh, look at this silly sausage he accidentally stabbed me again. That little rascal" I mutter pulling out of my waist.

"Wait what about your curse?" Aqua yells

"No! No tummy aches for me!" I argue "I have a better idea. Fun fact this curse is lifted if the user who casts it dies. So... haven't done this in a while. But. Let's go and kill a Devil King General. Preferably not me." I walk out of the prison smiling to myself "oh and. Thanks. For saving me and all. Never had anyone try and save me before. I appreciate that."


	10. Chapter 10

"Will you slow down!" Aqua yells dragging her feet groaning far behind me. I kept going right in front only with darkness not far behind. I spun my staff around acting silent not even making a peek. "Y/N!"

I groan moving faster until darkness places her hand on my shoulder "maybe we should take a break?"

I rub my head turning around to see Aqua and Megumin struggling to carry on. I sighed "take five! Nothing more." I sat on a log ripping out a canteen before swigging the last of the drink. I wiped my head feeling rather dizzy as I took a long deep breath. Darkness looks at me slightly concerned which I snarled slightly "what?"

"You're not looking too good. Are you sure you want to continue this? Aqua can just cure you" Darkness states

I sip the canteen looking down "Yeah I'm sure of it. Besides, do you really think Berudia is just going to let us off? He will come back. I'll have to kill him either way. Not that I really want to"

"Why the hell not? Can I remind you he's going to kill you with that curse." Aqua snaps

I spin around looking away from everyone sulking "you just wouldn't understand..."

"You consider him a friend don't you?" Kazuma asks. Still looking away I give a faint nod "knew it"

"He was one of the first people I befriended when I first got here. After giving in and agreeing to work for the devil king I get to know his other generals quite well. Berudia. Wiz. Just to name a few. I was never one to have many friends so you know. Killing one of my only friends isn't exactly on my list." I sigh. I jump up tapping my foot on the ground picking up my staff "I guess I would have to face the devil king again one day. Come on. Let's get going"

Kazuma runs up to me "You fought the devil king? Obviously, you didn't win so what happened?"

I carried on walking staring at the gem on my snake staff "nothing. I never stood a chance." I stopped in front of a castle gripping my staff "and here we go." I flip my staff around as dark energy swarmed around me as I held the staff up "allies who have fallen before me, lend me your strengths to consume the darkness and use it to rid the evil from this world. Let me overcome my demons and bring peace! Explosions!" Multiple huge explosions break through the castle blowing it to shreds. The entire place went up in smoke leaving nothing but rubble. I fell to one knee grabbing a Mana potion gulping it down. I stood back up "you guys ready?"

"Ready! You killed the guy!" Aqua yelled

I held my staff in front of me as Berudia appeared holding his head looking at me pissed "How dare you! How dare you attack me!" He walks up to me ranting on "betray the devil king. Betray us. And here you are not even looking at me!" I stare down at the floor as a shadow creeps over my face.

I mutter still not looking "purification" a blast of bleeding light pours all over Berudia making him scream in pain he falls back holding his arm up "purification!"

Berudia screams in pain as he stumbles onto the floor "No please stop! I beg of you! Remember who was the one who convinced the devil king to spare you. If it wasn't for me you would be dead! You can't do this to me!"

I stopped towering over Berudia kneeling down " I've died already. Dying again doesn't bother me. Goodbye old friend." I stood up aiming my staff down "heaven sent" the clouds around the area all moved right over Berudia as a light shot down engulfing him. The area was blinded as to the light faded to see him completely gone only for his shadow implanted on the floor. I lifted my staff up walking past everyone "let's go home I'm hungry"

Each party member just stood there gobsmacked "did he just."

"Defeat a devil king general"

"Without him even putting up a fight"

"Just how powerful is this guy?"

"I want to get hit by that attack"

I rubbed my eyes stopping "Say Megumin you did accept the quest to defeat Berudia didn't you?"

Megumin stopped eyes widened "Umm hahaha. No..." I cranked my head around as lightning bolts crackle and strike around me. Megumin steps back looking horrified "I mean does it matter? We took him down, didn't we? At the end of the day we have each other Don't we?"

I smack Megumin over the head with my staff serval times screaming "You fucking idiot! Do you know how much money we could have made with that quest reward! This is quite honestly the worst guild I've ever joined."

"Worst? You've been in others?" Kazuma questions

I scoff slightly placing my hands on my hips laughing "Yeah I've been in other guilds. Those lots make you guys look like scrubs. It's basically like COD players going on battlefield. Noobs. Utter noobs!"

"What?" Aqua questions

"We killed many monsters. We even took down a devil king general. It was like nothing. But they all were killed by the devil king. I was the only one left in which he forced me to work for him. Working for the guy who killed my best friends. Saw them as a family!" I bawl in a burst of high pitch laughter "and now they are dead never to be seen again. And I have to put up with you guys. Jesus what did I do to deserve that?" I walk past Megumin who was tearing up as I pat her on the back "you can make it up to me later. Buying me a drink should do." I carry on walking only to feel something grab me from behind. I peer over my head to see Megumin hugging me not letting go. I sigh "really? This again?" I try to move only for Darkness to walk over to me too and latch onto me crushing me. I gasp for air as her plot squashes me. I had the slight area to escape but this was surprisingly stopped by Aqua hugging me. Hugged by three cute girls and one of them is a goddess. Not going to complain. I turn to Kazuma moving my hands towards me "Come on Kazuma rack it in"

"Oh. Oh no, I'm alright. I'll let you have this moment" Kazuma states

"Hey, I'm a heavy believer in gender equality! So come on!" I insist. Kazuma sighs moving over to me trying to hug us "Yo what the hell are you doing?! That's like super gay!"

Kazuma steps back looking on confused and annoyed "What?! You just said to come in!"

"Jesus I was joking! Don't touch me!" I laugh as the girls seem to not let go. I close my eyes and smile "guess I could get used to this."

I gag in pain flinching back holding my tummy as it rages in pain. I look up to see Aqua giving me a death glare holding her hand in the air "hehehehehhehe I cured you just in case you didn't get rid of the curse." I hold my stomach crying "are you serious crying?"

"I told you I have a sensitive tummy. Your an evil bitch! I thought you were meant to be a goddess. I need a hug. And orange juice. Megumin? Please." Each girl looks at me slightly disheartened as they step away from me. I lie on the floor sobbing my tummy. No! No! Can the devil king just find and kill me now, please? 

Did I just accidentally foreshadow my own death. Again. Damn it.


	11. Chapter 11

"When the hell did we have a mansion?" I mutter staring on at the huge building I cranked my head over to them quite upset "and why wasn't I told about this?"

"Sorry. While you were in prison we had to exorcise the place as it was full of fuck off ghost dolls" Kazuma states

"You vanquished a house of ghosts while I was imprisoned for a mere few hours... ok. My castle is better to mind you" I reply trying to act all stuck up and snobby. Truth be told I was a little jealous.

Aqua walks past scoffing to herself "but you can't return to your castle as it belongs to the devil king. So you know good luck getting it back"

I bash past her pissed off "yeah yeah. I'm getting first dibs on my room." I swung the doors wide open marching up the stairs striding up and down the corridor. I stopped and rubbed my chin "this will do"

"That's my room" Megumin muttered

"Well, it's my room now," I state

Megumin wines "ahhhh come on I've got my things in there"

"Well, either you move your stuff or you share the room with me," I state. Megumin goes bright red by the thought. I noticed this grinning sinisterly "that also means sharing a bed. The bathroom. Who knows what could happen"

Megumin looked like she was about to die of embarrassment squealing "I'll move room!"

Megumin runs out into the room holding all of her stuff running out she storms down the corridor as I laugh my ass off "Megumin I was joking you can have that room. I wasn't. Ahh never mind." I look at Aqua and Darkness who are giving me odd looks "what! You didn't actually think I would do such a thing! Whatever" I open the door to see an empty room. It didn't even have a bloody bed. Great. It, however, did have a wardrobe in the middle of the room "Hey Aqua what's up with this wardrobe?"

Aqua pokes her head around the door shrugging her shoulders "don't know it was just here when he got the place."

I turn back to the wardrobe baffled as I wander up to it. I place my hand on the door and stepped back "it's cold"

"This room is cold" Kazuma states

I press my head against the door shaking my head "no it's not that. There is a draft. Like something is behind this door."

Aqua scoffs "that's impossible! Look I walk all the way around the wardrobe it's physically impossible for anything to be inside making a draft. It's not bigger on the inside."

"The Doctor would disagree with you on that regard," I mutter. I open the wardrobe to see wholly coats lined up. The breeze, however, felt stronger and stronger. I stepped inside the wardrobe passing through all of the coats. I froze stepping outside of the wardrobe "guys seriously you need to see this"

I stepped into the wardrobe as the others followed me. I could hear the faint echoes calling out until they were all met with silence. Snow blasted my face as I stepped out onto a white sheet of snow. Followed by trees covering the entire area "what the hell!" Kazuma whispered to himself "what is this?"

"It's like that movie I saw as a kid. Ha. I feel old. That was long. A long time ago." I smile to myself

Aqua shivers sneezing "it's so bloody cold!"

"That's your fault for wearing such a skimpy outfit! What are you the goddess of again? Whores?" I snap

Aqua tears up shaking Kazuma "Kazuma Kazuma! Y/N is bullying me!"

Kazuma smacks her over the head pushing off her "get off me you swine! Your a goddess fight your own battles.

Aqua sniffling wipes her eyes "I want to go back! Come on it's too cold!"

"Go back? Are you joking." I chuckle slightly "we are inside another world. Once we got through by walking through a goddamn wardrobe. I want to explore. Look at us. The goddess, archwizard and the wardrobe."

"I don't think that's the title to that film" Kazuma whispers

"Yeah well I don't see no lion nor do I see a witch" I argue. As I say this reindeers blaze past me almost taking me down as I barely manage to dodge them I roll forward as my face drops into a serious look. I roll my eyes "you can't be serious." I stood up to see a beautiful pale white girl sitting in a carriage.

"You there. Boy. Come here" a soft voice whispers I look at Kazuma confused as the voice spoke up again "yes you. Please come here"

I gulp walking up to the carriage. The girl was wearing a long crystal white dress and held a long ice staff I looked at her slightly weary "can I help you?"

"What is your name child?" She said softly. She's like the same age as me...

"Look. Lady. Very good looking lady. Can I just say damn girl you are fucking beautiful? Sorry" I whisper quite embarrassed

"That's quite alright. I'm honoured you think such a thing. What is your name" she giggled

"Y. Y/N" I mutter heating up.

The girl smiled dearly "why don't you sit next to me?" I turned to the others who were looking at what me confused. I gave them the five minutes gesture as I climbed into the carriage sitting next to this girl. She bushes up next to me as she places her hand on my leg "Your an adventurer, aren't you? Travelling far and wide. You probably never get time to relax. I could help you relax. Take a load off. It must get rather lonely"

"Rather not really. My teammates keep me rather busy." I admit.

"So your the leader yes? Such a large responsibility, wouldn't it be nice to not have to worry about such things. I too am quite lonely. I am the princess of this land. Barnia. I am however alone. Would you consider perhaps joining me? We could live like kings and queens. Together" she stated. Barnia. Your fucking joking me.

"I have never found someone to settle down with. It never crossed my mind... in my last life, I didn't really do much with myself. Even now it's hard to find someone when you're the devil king general. But you would never understand would you?"

The girl now basically on top of me looked me dead in the eyes "no I do! I do. The world judges you for who you are not what you are. You know what I see Y/N. I see a boy who cares deeply for his friends and just wants to be loved. A boy who seeks attention to people. Because he never got it before."

"How do you know this?" I mutter

"Because I too feel the same way. Y/N L/N marry me. Be my king and never leave me" the girl begs

"Umm Y/N you know you can't marry a girl you just met" Kazuma mentions

I press my finger against Kazuma lips as I stare at the girl in awestruck "Kazuma haven't you seen like every Disney film. Let me have this. Hush Hush. You were saying?" The girl handed me Turkish delight I turn to Kazuma smiling "this girl is even giving me Turkish delight! I hate Turkish delight and I want to eat it" I turn back to the girl smiling "I'm sorry dear but what was your name again?"

"Pico" She states.

My face dies down as my eyes widened. That damn song plays in my head. No. No. Anything but that. Pico! "Umm, you know what. On second thoughts I change my mind. I think I'm just going to go back"

Pico gripped onto my arm giving me a death stare "you think you're just going to leave me? Future husband"

"I would rather not thanks. I've had one jealous witch to deal with would rather not have queen join that list. Besides, I actually prefer my friends" I mutter. Ice begins to freeze the carriage. I go to reach my staff only for Pico to literally on me giggling. Man if her name wasn't Pico I would be so about this "if you don't get off me." Pico smothers me in kisses. I try to break out unable to move "Ok girl if you don't!"

"Let go off my best friend now!" A voice yells out. We all look up to see Megumin holding her staff up.

"Who the hell are you?" Pico yelled

"I am Megumin! Best friend to Y/N L/N. I shall not let you harm him in any way." Megumin rages

Pico smiles licking my face as she tilts her head towards her "Sorry Megumin But Y/N is taken. Now come on husband I insist eat a Turkish delight"

She stuffs one in my mouth which I choke on "I still hate this shit! You know thinking about it that film wasn't that good anyway!"

Megumin clutches her staff together as her face is covered in a dark shadow "if Y/N belongs to anyone it's me you bitch EXP"

"Jesus are you crazy Megumin you will kill us all! Again!" I yell

"I DON'T CARE!" Megumin screeches Pico begins morphing ice everywhere. I headbutted her breaking free. I fall off the carriage flinging for my staff. Pico freezes my arms stopping me from moving. I scream out in annoyance as Pico moves up to me. God damn it, I'm going to die from the ice queen! "EXPLOSION!" Oh no. A huge explosion hits us all blowing the entire area apart. I am lunged back as the entire forest is set alight and destroyed. I lie down completely caped in snow coughing up dirt. I groan opening my eyes to see Megumin kneeling down over me sobbing "Y/N?" Megumin hugs me tightly crying "I thought I lost you!"

"Trust me I'm just to be hit by explosions, It's going to take more than that to kill me. Megumin you alright" I whisper

"Y/N. Y/N. Y/N!" She grips me tighter making me crack "I don't know what I would do without you."

"What are you on about?" I chuckle slightly "do you remember how I treat you? I think you can do much much better than me"

Megumin shakes her head snuffling into my chest "I wouldn't want anyone else. Your the first person to believe me because of me. You're my best friend"

"You idiot. We both know I'm a burden to you" I giggle patting her head "let's just..." I was cut off by Megumin kissing me. I froze as she quite sloppy kissed me. It was obvious her first time.

She pulled away as I stared at her wide-eyed hearing slight squirms coming from Aqua "Y/N. I love you. You mean everything to me"

"Umm Megumin dear. Remind me how old are you?" I whisper

"Fourteen." She states

"Right..." I lift Megumin off me patting her on the head as well as patting my myself down. I pass her back her staff coughing slightly "how about we kinda forget all about this. And we'll try again in about four or five years. Ok ok? Let's just go"

"Thought you wanted to explore right?" Kazuma teased "we still have a lion to find"

"Look Kazuma I think I'll live not finding Liam Neeson. Even with my particular set of skills I just want to go home plus Megumin is giving me weird looks. Aqua is never going to let this go..." I grumble

I walk past Aqua only to hear her whisper "pedo neet"

I sigh as we step back into the house. I shut the door and throw the wardrobe out of the window. Thinking about it more and more I did hate those films. What stays goes on in Barnia stays in Barnia. Why do I feel like shutting Megumin down like that is going to be the death of me? I have a bad feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting at the edge of town watching the sunrise helped clear my mind. Lately, I've had a lot on my mind. Although it would seem hard to tell the way I act. No truth be told I'm still debating what I'm going to do next. I've just hanged out with this lot because I had nothing else to do. Maybe going off on my own adventure could solve this issue. I had felt so empty and fed up for the longest time so when the time comes to change my fate. Restart from zero I took it no questions asked. It now bothers me though. They all have motives and goals. Kazuma wants to defeat the devil king so does Aqua so she can return to the heavens. Megumin wants to be the best arch wizard out there and Darkness. Well, Darkness is just Darkness. I guess I need to find my own goal. My own ambitions. I am a devil king general but what if I could be more?

I laugh to myself slightly shooting a fire spell killing a giant toad as I lean my head against the wall sighing what do I want? "Hey Y/N" Megumin mutters softly looking at me slightly nervous holding her staff close to her "can I sit?" I nod as she smiles slightly sitting next to me "Kazuma and Aqua are arguing about who drank all of the alcohol. It was getting rather tedious so I went for a walk."

"Oh." I mutter hiding a wine bottle behind me "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I saw people running from this area and just assumed it was you." Megumin admitted "look I wanted to talk to you about yesterday"

"About that" I speak up "I freaked out slightly. It was kinda just out of the blue. I'm not blaming you. It's just I'm not exactly prepared for this sort of stuff. I never had anyone in my past life so you like liking me. Well, I don't know what to do. So I just pushed you away. Using your age as an excuse to push you away. Truth be told I'm only sixteen so I'm only two years older than you."

"Y/N," Megumin said

"No please. Megumin let me speak. I just want to say how I really feel. I didn't really want to push you away. You're the first person since I became a devil king general who opened up to me. I appreciate that. If it wasn't for you I would still be in that damn castle wasting away. I know this sounds cheesy but you really saved me. I owe you one. So. I can't believe I'm saying this. I. Might. Be willing to give it a go" I admit

"Y/N." Megumin whispers. I stop seeing her pointing at something. I look in that direction only to flinch eyes widen. I froze in fear unable to move Megumin also noticed this "Y/N?"

"Isn't it nice. My dear general has found such good friends. Young love bellows in the mist. Did you really think your actions would go unanswered Y/N L/N" I gripped my staff standing up legs shaking? I pointed it at him as he smirked "if I recall that didn't work out well for you last time"

Megumin lifted her staff up "Who is this guy Y/N?"

"That." I gulp struggling to breath "that is the devil king..."

Megumin shot a shocked look at him as he stood there seemly unarmed in a very normal outfit. A simple suit. A white suit. Megumin face had a smile plastered over her "My time is here. Oh, crimson night,"

I jolt to action pushing her to the floor "No! Megumin we can't beat him! Run! Evacuate the city!"

"What about you?!" She yells. I stay silent as I just stare blankly at the devil king. Megumin Who was still running saw how terrified I was. Normally I would keep my cool. But this. Was far different.

The devil king placed his hands in his pockets grinning "She seems nice."

"Stay back!" I yell stuttering hands shaking as I aim my staff at him

The devil king frowns scratching his head "You really threatening me? After what I did to you last time." I felt myself choking up. There was no way I could win. The devil king pulled out a small playing card from his pocket flicking it around his knuckles "It always baffled me. You have so much power yet you don't use it. We both came from the same world. When that goddess gave me an opportunity to live again. I took it. Unlimited potential in my hands. And now I rule this world."

I grip my staff muttering under my breath "I won't allow that" I slam my staff into the ground yelling at the top of my lungs "EXPLOSIVE ARMAGEDDON!" Hundreds Of explosions obliterate the entire area. Chains of explosions set off as I give him no mercy. As the explosions set I see his silhouette in the smoke. My whole body sends a chill down my spine as I fall to my knee struggling to stand "no. Nothing could survive that..."

the devil king gives me a playful glee as he whispers "nothing. But. Me." He clicks his fingers as a shockwave ridges me into the floor all of my bones shattered instantly. Everything for that very moment goes silent. Time simply stopped in my mind. The wall to Axel is gone. And for the matter fact, half of the town was too. Half of the town wiped out. Annihilated with a mere snap of his fingers. I lay on the floor coughing up blood. I am the most powerful arch wizard in the whole land and my attack did nothing... he truly is the devil king. I look up to see his pale cold eyes staring at me. The blue digging into my mind as I lay on the floor spread out my staff torn in two unable to do anything. The devil king stroked his beard as he kneeled down "You thought you knew power. You knew nothing. You're like a mere child trying to run before it learned to walk. Many have failed before to kill me. And many more shall. Sound familiar? We are quite similar to you and I. Wasted potential in our past life only to get a second chance. Both feared across the land and live up to our legend. But here is the difference between us Y/N L/N. My legend will go on forever. Yours ends. Today. That's your reality."

The devil king stands up as a dark energy ball emerges from his hand. I can't allow this to happen. I have people I care about. Like last time. I won't let them die! Kazuma, Darkness, Aqua. Megumin. I will protect them All! I reach for my staff picking up the broken spectre firing off a wave of energy. The devil king simply flicks his wrist as the energy ball breaks through my attack cutting me down. I hit the ground as everything starts to go cold. The sound comes back. That's what I thought anyway. There weren't any screams in my final moments. No cries for help. There was nothing. Nothing but death. Death making its runs. And I was Its last delivery as all life from my body faded. Once more.


	13. Chapter 13

The real world  
Two years before the events of the book.  
The death of Y/N L/N

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll be home by nine mum. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever..." I mutter hanging up. I yawn rubbing my eyes, I stuffed my phone into my pocket feeling annoyed. Another job lost. How pathetic. I really can't do anything right. I press the button to the traffic lights as I patiently waited. I glimpse around the pitch black night as it was near empty. Only a sprinkle of cars drove past as I could notice a few raindrops. As the traffic light went red I began crossing the road hands in my pockets. However, I quickly darted out of the way when a car came crashing towards me. It slammed into a lamppost as smoke began to emerge from the car. Slightly shocked and taken back from what just happened I stared onwards at the car. I snapped out of it as I ran over to help them. As I got closer to the car two men and a woman stumbled out "are you guys alright?" I called out. That call out soon died down when I saw the men had small firearms as well as bags of unknown substance spread around the floor. Feeling something sweep through me.

I tried to get out of sight only to hear a voice yell out "ok kid!" I froze wanting to run. As I tried quite poorly to run I felt someone grip my arm tightly pulling me back "where do you think you're going?"

"I, uh, umm." I meekly mutter

"Boss this kid saw us. What should we do?" The male asks

Another male walked up to me rubbing his beard mumbling "Mitch you in hell know what we have to do."

"I do but..." Mitch replied

The male walked past the car wearing a white suit as he kneeled down smiling "He saw us you know what that means."

Mitch nodded holding a gun to my head. I began panicking unable to calm down as the gun is pressed tightly to my head. I began to sob silently until Mitch sighs pulling away "I can't do it"

The other male shakes his head snatching the gun out of Mitch's hand "your weak! You can't even kill one single person. And you would consider yourself an assassin. Pathetic! I'll get this shit done" the Male holds the gun to my face as his cold dead eyes stare me down "Sorry kid. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

**...**

My eyes shoot open as I found myself in a chair. I looked around the pitch black room groaning "Here I am again... Jesus, I can never do anything right"

"That's not entirely true." A voice calls out. I cover my face as a bright light emerges "welcome back Y/N"

"Eris..." I mutter

"Hello, brave Hero" she smiles.

I scoff slightly lifting my legs up sitting upwards on the chair "I'm in hell no hero like I wanted to be. As soon as the shit hit the fan I gave up. I became apart of the monster I swore to defeat."

"But you changed your ways. Look at that party you joined. Although you were a feared Mage across the entire land you decided to help and in certain parts save an innocent girl who just wanted to be an adventurer. You stuck with them till the very end. You saved them so many times and truly became friends with them." Eris rumbles on.

I roll my eyes curling up head in my legs "It really doesn't matter anymore. I'm dead. Again. I never stood a chance against the devil king"

"I think you're undermining yourself," Eris replies

I laugh slightly "undermining myself? I gave it everything I had to attack him. Everything you gave me! I used everything. And still never stood a chance."

Eris frowns slightly leaning forward "I understand what you are saying. Unfortunately, you aren't wrong. For years the Gods have transported people to that world due to our wrongdoings. At first, when the devil king came to us we gave him a chance. We sent him to the fantasy world. We gave him the perks. It was at first an experiment which went horribly wrong. He used his new found power to rule the world. And now we are trying to undo the problem."

"Well, you did a great job." I snap "I can't do this anymore. I watch people die for your mistakes. I in hell don't do this shit. I'm weak and have never done anything." I stand up all hope lost "just let me start again. This was a waste of time. Maybe my next life can be better"

Eris tilts her head "I'm sorry but I can't"

"What in the hell do you mean you can't? You can just wave your magic wand and yell bippity boppity boo and boom new life" I snarl

Eris bows her head "I'm sorry Y/N but I can only send people who truly want to go. You, however, are still conflicted"

"You gotta be joking me" I groan "of course it is" I walk back and forth "I can't go back to that world. What so I can die again from the devil king? It's over. No one can win"

"So you're just going to give up on your friends? What happened to want to save them?" She asks "they cared about you."

I turn around "I can't"

"There must be a reason to do so" she wonders

"Because I'm scared!" I yell "ok I'm scared. The whole idea of having people care for me terrifies me. I never had any friends in my last life and caring for people which I could easily lose in an eye blink terrify me."

"But if you don't do anything you can't save them. They will soon end up here." Eris warns me.

"But I can't do anything" I whine. "Even in my past lives, I was useless. Starting all over again is so annoying."

"How do you know unless you try?" She asks

I grit my teeth looking down "Eris."

"Yes?" She asks

"Has anyone told you I hate you?"

"No."

"Good because I hate you." I look up at her still doubt in my eyes as I nodded "I know what I need to do. Eris I've made up my mind"

**...**

The devil king casually walks down the hordes of death and destruction, hands in his pockets as his snow-white suit contrasts the scene. He comes across Kazuma trying to pull Megumin out from the rubble she was trapped in. The devil king smiles slightly watching as Kazuma panicky moves her around. The devil king holds his hand up as dark orbs appear over his fingers ready to strike. He, however, stops glimpsing over his shoulder grinning "so you still have fought in you then?"

A bright light breaks into the wall as Y/N emerges covered in bright golden armour holding a giant two-handed sword he flips it around yelling "Devil king your reign of terror is over!"

"Wow sixty-eight."


	14. Chapter 14

Megumin ran off barging through crowds of people tears in her eyes. She glimpse back as she lost sight of Y/N. On the verge of breaking down she slams into someone falling to the floor. She glimpse up seeing Kazuma. He looks at her confused as she bursts into tears "Kazuma! Kazuma!"

"Megumin what's wrong? Did you lose your eyepatch again?" He jokes

Megumin clings onto him slobbering everywhere "its Y/N. He's. He's he's." However, everyone is cut off when a giant set of explosions is set off. Kazuma stands up pushing Megumin away as everyone looks on "what the..." before Kazuma could finish the entire wall is blown away as well as the city around him. Everyone is sent flying back as buildings are destroyed. Kazuma groans holding his head as screams blind his ears until it turns to nothing

Kazuma picks himself up limping yelling out "Megumin! Where are you!" Kazuma comes across Megumin stuck under rubble "Megumin! I'll get you out of there!" He tugs at her struggling to even move. He grunts knowing he can't move her. He glimpses up flinching to see a suited man walking through death and destruction. Kazuma feeling dread continues to try and pull Megumin out of the rubble as he edges towards them. He holds his hand up as dark orbs appear over his fingers ready to strike. He, however, stops glimpsing over his shoulder grinning "so you still have some fight in you then?"

A bright light breaks into the wall as Y/N emerges covered in bright golden armour holding a giant two-handed sword he flips it around yelling "Devil king your reign of terror is over!"

"I'll do it," I reply.

Eris smiles "You know I'm not meant to but I can give you another boost into this world. Last time you chose that staff to give you those powers. Anything else you fancy?"

I look through a set of cards before smiling "how about we get up close and personal? Let's do it"

**...**

I glared up at the devil king holding my sword up as light blazes out of. The devil king smiled deerfly cracking his knuckles "Just can't stay down can you Y/N. Killed you twice now and made you my slave yet you refuse to go down. I respect that. Let's see who the Gods see as worthy." I lunged at him spinning forwards slashing down. He dodges as he sends me flying back into a set of buildings. I pull myself out of the rubble stabbing the ground leaving cracks of light each of them hit the devil king blinding everywhere.

It leaves the devil king smoky as he flickers his hands around "I actually felt that" he flicked dark orbs at me as I slash each one down blowing them apart. I hold my sword up slamming down. The devil king rips his sword out striking with mine. Sparks fly as I keep hacking at his sword. I spin around and kicked him in the stomach making him slide back. I pull my staff up shooting a beam of fire at him. The devil king pushes the fire away, his suit was now crisp with the pure white fade. The devil king flew forward grabbing me by the neck pinning me to the floor. I flung my arms around trying to escape "still can't win by yourself"

"And he won't have to! God requiem!" Aqua yells jumping up slamming her fist into the devil king's face making him snap back. Aqua stands up triumph with a smug face laughing "this is the power of the Gods"

The devil king looks back slapping her around the face slamming her away. The devil king rubs his face groaning "what a bitch. Anyway" before he could attack me I head but him making him flinch back. I swiped my sword around slashing him as I stabbed him in the chest. I began running him forward through the market throwing him into the adventurer guild centre. The devil king suit now red rips himself out of the centre as fire spreads around him. He grits his teeth as he grows in size becoming larger and larger "I will forever rule this pitiful world. I will mean something and be remembered no matter what. They don't call me the devil king for no reason you know" red wings pour out of his back as horns rip out of his head.

I look up at the giant demon as I hold my sword behind me with a smirk "time to rip and tear then" I dart forward as the devil king breaths fire all over me. I flipped up slashing the fire away. Flying over him I cut him serval times before I stabbed him in the back. The devil king swept me with his wings slamming me down. He lifted his claws up ready to strike me only for a laugh to come behind. The devil king turns around to see Megumin holding her hat with a sly look she flicked her cloak behind her "My name is Megumin and I shall be the archwizard to defeat you Devil king"

"Megumin what sort of name is that?!" The devil king screeches

"EXPLOSION!" She yells sending a firebent of an explosion blowing the area apart. Amazingly Megumin was somehow still standing as she panted as the devil king towered over her

"Wanna try that again?" He panders

"I won't let you hurt Y/N anymore... Explosion..." a small explosion is set off doing nothing to him.

He smirks "you done now?" She falls to the floor exhausted as the devil king holds her up "You really are so weak. I'll make this quick.

I grab my sword aiming it low towards him "Devil King!" He turns back around as a giant light beam shoots out of my sword as the entire area shakes "This is where we end this!" The devil king grins throwing Megumin away as he flies at me. I lift my sword up high as I scream out "No limits! Final move Ultra hyper mega ultimate Smash featuring Dante from the devil May Cry series and Knuckles!" The entire area blasted into an inverted pure white coloured until everything stopped. The devil king fell to the floor before he looked up at me blankly "I lost? No. I can't lose? I still haven't done anything with my life..." his whole body exploded into fireworks and light.

I drop the sword feeling odd. Off. Did I win? Megumin limped over to me "did we do it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did" I smiled "Thank you Megumin..." she was about to speak up before I lifted her up and kissed her. She gasped slightly unexpected it. I dropped her back to the floor "should have done that a little while ago. Literally died before I realised that. "Megmuin. I didn't get to finish what I was going to say. I guess. I love you too."

Megumin began to tear up as she held her hat over her face in embarrassment before she hugs me again this time covering us kissing "you guys are sick" Kazuma groans "making out over the corpses of the dead. So gross"

We pull away as I look around "wow. Awkward... but you know guys. I think this is all going to turn out alright?"

"Hey guys I think Darkness is dead" Aqua mutters

"...shit"


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean Darkness is dead?" I mutter

Aqua shrugged her shoulders "I saw her get crushed by a building over there. She's most likely dead"

I roll my eyes dragging my sword over to a broken down church. I swing my sword as the entire building is broken apart to reveal a bloody beaten Darkness. I stab my sword into the ground as I knee down "Darkness. Darkness. I actually think she's"

I stop to find Darkness breathing heavily bright red. She rolls around moaning "I got crushed by a building. I felt all of my bones cracking and breaking as I couldn't breathe as my lungs were filled with rubble and dirt which will impact and ruin my lungs. Maybe I'll even get an infection!"

I kick her clean in the face sending her back into the broken church "you idiot!" I stretch my legs as I sigh "now what?"

"Umm Y/N this time Darkness is actually dead," Aqua yells out looking over Darkness. "You kicked her in the ribs breaking them killing her impact."

I stare blankly on looking down at my foot "crap... can you like revive her?"

"Who do you think I am? I am Aqua a Goddess. People across this land have worshipped me for all of the time. I am one of the most powerful and respected Goddesses of all time and can easily resurrect a mere human" Aqua smugly boasts. She skips over to Darkness and holds her arms over to her. She stops as she stares down blankly "I can't resurrect her..."

Kazuma's face begins to morph into different facial expressions as he screams "Your so useless!"

A light in the sky emerges as Eris appears dusting her dress down "Hello Y/N. I would like to congratulate you on defeating the devil king. Like I promised we will give you the wish you desire"

Aqua runs up to Eris shaking her back and forth "What about me! I want to go home!"

Eris looks at Aqua lost before she gives her a pissed look smacking her over the head with her hand. Aqua falls to her knees as a red mark is left over "Sorry about that Y/N. So what is your wish?"

"I could ask for anything. Unlimited fortune. My own Harem. A perfect life. But no I'm going to have to do this... Eris resurrect Darkness..." I Whimper

Eris nodded "your wish shall be granted" I stare down defeated as Darkness shoots up looking around confused "Now I did make a promise Y/N. Since you defeated the Devil King I will bring you back to your own world"

A bright light was about to beam me up Scotty before I call out "Now just hang on a second. Just because we defeated the devil king doesn't mean it's over."

"It isn't?" Kazuma asks

"It isn't?" Megumin questions

"It isn't?" Aqua meekly mutters

I turn to them "of course not. There are still other Devil King generals out there. Any of them can easily take the role of the king. With them still alive this war isn't over."

Eris agrees nodding "Yeah I guess your right. Ok then adventurer I guess you still have a lot of work to do"

Megumin stands next to me as I smile "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Eris steps back as light emerges from her "I bid you, heroes, good luck then"

"Wait!" Aqua screeches "take me with you. Take me with you. Take me with you! I wanna go home!"

"I'm sorry Aqua but you still haven't beat the devil king's army. You can come home when you've done so" Eris teases.

Aqua goes crazy failing around trying to rip Eris apart. Kazuma holds her back as Eris jumps back slightly startled. She pouts and sticks her tongue out as she teleports away back to the heavens. I rip my sword out of the ground "So team ready to go?"

Aqua lunges at me screaming in my face "You idiot you idiot!"

**Pause**

Megumin's eyes glow red as she aims her staff at us "Oh, crimson night"

"Will you two fucking stop!" I yell as I push Aqua back and snatch Megumin's staff "Jesus guys we are a team."

Megumin begins waving her arms around "give it back. Give it back" I roll my eyes throwing it back to her. She smiles hugging her staff rather suggestively "Thank you..."

Darkness walks over to us rubbing her head "vad hände?"

We turn to her looking at her blankly "what?"

"Varför ser du på mig så? vad är problemet? Vad?" Darkness asked confused

"You're joking me right?" Kazuma mutters "How does this even make sense? I thought Gods were meant to be useful"

"See I'm better than Eris!" Aqua boasts

"No your not" I whisper. I stare at Darkness before sighing walking away

Darkness rubs herself shaking around "Du försummar oh hur skrämmande. du kommer att lämna mig för död som jag undrar gatorna som svälter och dör. Jag kommer att behöva ge upp min kropp för missbruk bara för att komma undan. och kanske dödas under tiden"

"I wish I didn't wish for this," I mutter

Megumin rubs up to a higher up rubble as she flicks her capes around "Listen up fellow adventures. Our adventure has only just begun. As your leader, we shall push the fight to our enemies and drown in the blood of our enemies as we purge the world of the devil king"

"Who made her the leader?" Kazuma questions

"Just go with it if it makes her feel better." I laugh "Come on Guys we still got a long way to go." The sun begins to rise as the world is brought back into the sun. I smile as a new day of adventure awaited me "And I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
